The present invention relates to a method of securing a package and its contents, and to a security tag for securing a package.
If products, such as CD's, are displayed in the case or pack provided in a retail store without security measures being taken they can be, and often are, stolen. Many large stores, therefore, affix to most or all of their products an externally detectible security device. When a product is purchased this security device is deactivated at the point of purchase. However, if an attempt is made to steal the product, detectors placed at exits to the premises sound an alarm.
Despite these precautions, it is still advisable to display CD's in their cases without further measures being taken as otherwise the CD is removed from the case which is left on display. Thus, retail outlets which use security devices which are externally detectible also shrink wrap the cases so that the contents cannot be removed. Thus, before each CD can be displayed for sale is has to be shrink wrapped, for example, in the store or by the suppliers, and then the security device, which is commonly an electromagnetic or an acousto magnetic tag, is applied.
In some retail operations, each CD is removed from its case and only the case is placed on display. As with shrink wrapping, this requires time from staff, either in the store or of the supplier, in preparing stock for display. Furthermore, where the CD has been removed, there can be difficulties on purchase in retrieving the correct CD for the buyer.